


Insatiable

by thebearking



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutant Reader, Oral Sex, Other, POV Logan (X-Men), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You have so many questions and Logan just wants you to relax.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i may or may not have binge-watched the original x-men trilogy. i'm tryna explore the entire marvel universe, you see. and i fell in love with wolverine and a few others so! here is a logan/reader to sate me for a bit. i picture him to be a real softie with his significant other, and i couldn't help but make you an immortal mutant in this one. i love happy endings! can't wait to watch logan cuz i know it's gonna rip my heart right out of my chest :)
> 
> i also watched first class so you can expect an erik/reader and/or charles/reader some time from me, too. i just really love the x-men.
> 
> there is a bit of smut in this one. i haven't written any in a while. it felt weird but not unwelcome. and as usual, gender-neutral reader here! it's interesting attempting to write gender-neutral smut. let me know how it goes.

Logan reclined on his bed, folding his arms beneath his head and staring up at the ceiling, while you got ready in his bathroom. He could hear you turning on the sink to brush your teeth, could practically see you shuffling from foot to foot, humming to yourself while you performed this mundane routine. There was a time when you’d rarely spoken a word in front of him, let alone hummed a tune. Five years and he could still hardly believe how far you’d come, how far he’d come.

Years ago, when Professor X found you, you’d been timid, quiet, and fearful of your own abilities. Like Logan, you possessed an intense regeneration ability; he’d seen you grow limbs back without batting an eyelash. Despite the fact that you were over seventy years old, you looked no older than Logan. When Storm and Scott first brought you to the mansion, you’d avoided everyone’s eyes, never coming out of your room for very long. Eventually, you’d started coming out of your shell, spending most of your time in the labs with Hank, helping him out with procedures or just reading through the more interesting reports of his research. Still, your combat skills had needed a ton of work, and Logan had been involuntarily enlisted as your mentor. Now, you could almost best him in a fight, and you were comfortable with your mutation, with your new home, and especially with Logan. So comfortable, in fact, that shortly after making it official, you’d decided that his bed was comfier than yours, and so you slept in his room nearly every night, just because you wanted to. You matched him in speed, in strength, in endurance, and in snark, something he thought he’d never get to experience. It had been so long since he’d had a long-term partner, and now here you were, brushing your teeth before tucking into bed with him. It was so normal and sweet and he loved it. He couldn’t help but smile up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and trying not to drift off without you.

The faucet turned off. He opened his eyes and looked across the room to see you standing in his doorway. You looked adorable, wearing one of his T-shirts over your shorts. You were wiping your mouth with a washcloth, and you looked confused, staring at him through narrowed eyes. “Do you have it in your teeth?”

Logan frowned. “What?”

“The adamantium. Is it in your teeth?”

His frown deepened. “Why?”

“I’m just wondering!” You disappeared back into the bathroom, and the faucet turned on once again. He could hear you washing your face. “I’ve never asked you. It just came to me suddenly.”

Logan shook his head. You were weird, but for some hellish reason, your weird meshed well with his gruffness. Back when you’d first gotten comfortable with him—which had happened a lot more quickly than he’d expected—you’d asked him all sorts of questions about his enhancements and invited him to do the same to you. You’d never run out of inquiries apparently. “No, I do not have adamantium in my teeth.”

“Damn! So your teeth are just sharp, then?” Now you were rinsing your face.

“Well, the sharp ones are. Why, I bite you too hard last night?”

You poked your face out into the doorway, glowering at him. “You always bite me too hard.” You were gone again. “And maybe that’s what brought this up.”

He chuckled. “And yet you ask for more.”

“Shut up. Okay, well, if it’s not in your teeth, it must be in your jaw.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Every time Magneto had picked him up and thrown him around, manipulating him by the adamantium, he’d felt a hum in his jaws, just like he did in his arms, his legs, his knuckles, his skull.

Finally you were done, and the bathroom light flicked off. You emerged still smelling fresh from the shower you’d taken earlier, one that Logan had sadly declined an invitation to, and it was probably for the better. You were never productive in there when he was involved. You slipped into bed on your knees and straddled him, sitting down on his hips. He sat up a bit more against the headboard, and his hands were on you before he could even think, gripping your thighs more out of protection than out of desire, though he felt a great mixture of both. You’d fallen off of him and even off of the bed more times than he could count, simply because, despite your agility out in the field, you could be a klutz whenever you weren’t on duty. He liked this position, though, because he got to look at you, and you looked way too sexy towering over him like that.

You cocked your head to the side like some curious puppy. “Do your teeth grow back?”

“Yes.” He yanked on the hem of your shirt— _his_ shirt—to get you to lean down and kiss him. You obliged, moaning a little when he opened your mouth with his and slipped his tongue in to meet yours.

Then you pulled way. “Are the _roots_ adamantium?”

“Jesus, baby, could you let this go just for a little while?” You let him kiss you again. One of his hands slid to your backside; the other crept upward and cupped the back of your neck. He squeezed his lower hand, drawing a sweet little sound out of you. He nosed along your jawline, pressing a kiss to your pulse, feeling it flutter beneath his lips. He grazed it with his teeth. “I’ve had a long day. Let’s just relax.”

“I thought you don’t like when I’m quiet,” you murmured, threading your fingers through his hair. You tugged a little, and his growl made you smile.

“Trust me, sweetheart, I like when you’re loud”—Logan sucked at the curve where your neck met your shoulder—“but I wanna hear your moans, not your questions.”

“Hmm. But what about your nose? Is there adamantium there?”

“Jesus Christ.” In one fluid motion, he flipped the two of you over so that he hovered above you, hoping his glare would nudge you into compliance. “Are you done?”

“Not at all. I don’t mean your cartilage of course, just the bones that make up your nose. Your septum, for instance. It’s got some bone in it. What if the bone parts are enhanced?”

“I have no idea, sweetheart,” he grumbled, pushing your shirt up over your belly. He kissed down the center of your torso, lingering just below your navel. You lifted your butt, allowing him to pull your shorts off.

“I guess adamantium teeth would be kinda useless, huh? But just imagine how fast you could chew! You could chew through a jawbreaker I bet.”

“Mhmm.” Your underwear was off next and tossed somewhere in the far corner of his room. He shifted into a comfortable position, lying down with his face right between your legs. He lifted your left leg over his shoulder and turned his face to your thigh, sinking his teeth into the softness.

“Hey! Careful there. We discussed this.”

Logan smirked. “We did. I recall you liking these teeth.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I do, but I want to know more about them first. Are they supposed to be wolf teeth, or wolverine teeth?”

Good Lord. While you rambled on, he threw the other leg over his shoulder and held on to you as he licked a firm stripe up your sex, daring you to continue.

“Sh-Shit. Logan…”

“You gonna keep talking or are you going to relax?” he muttered, glancing up at you as he gave you another slow lick. Your hips jerked beneath him, bucking toward his mouth.

He’d made the mistake of framing this as a competition for you. You rarely turned down competition, and “rarely” turned to “never” when he was the challenger. You set your jaw. “I think you’re more of a wolverine than a wolf, anyway,” you went on.

“Oh, yeah?” He sucked on you. _Hard_.

You gasped, legs twitching around his neck. “Y-Yeah.”

Now Logan was peppering you with soft, small kisses. You wondered if he had relented a bit, until you felt his fingers delve into your entrance. You cried out, your back arching off of the bed. He crooked his fingers, pressing against the spot that he knew was sure to make you shout, and it did.

“Well?” he growled, peering up at you to see your chest heaving. You had your head thrown back over your pillow, refusing to meet his gaze. “Care to go on?”

You didn’t answer. He mouthed at your inner thigh, and then your hands were in his hair again, dragging him back to your center. “Don’t stop,” you said breathlessly.

Logan grinned and grabbed you by the hips, pulling you right up to his face. “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think in the comments!


End file.
